When His Breath Dies Down
by DenNor
Summary: DenNor. Some IceDen. AU! Plague. Mathias is sick, really sick. This is how his friends and family reacts. Will he survive? Or will he die at the age of 17? Read to find out. COMPLETE! One-shot!


When His Breath Dies Down

Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia. Greenland/Johanna belongs to Ange55555. Plot belongs to me (Den). Written together and posted by me (Den). Written by DenNor.

* * *

They never expected it. Mathias had always been the happy-go-lucky kinda guy; smiling widely and being really interested in spending time with his friends and family. They just thought it was a flu. He just had a fever and complained about a headache. The Dane spent weeks in bed. He was nauseous and kept coughing. They didn't expect it to be this bad. His dad had taken him to the hospital and- it was bad. It wasn't a flu. It was worse; much, much worse. Mathias was sick, REALLY sick.

Mathias was stuck at the hospital, but it was good that the doctors noticed. He didn't have a chance; not even a single chance at all. Even though it was a specific case of the disease that couldn't spread they still had to wait a week of antibiotic treatment so they couldn't catch it. Johanna walked out of the hospital room with a close-fitted surgical mask on, wiping away the tears from her eyes. Her brother was gonna die. They couldn't do anything. Just sit back and watch him die. His mortality rate was 100%. He was as good as dead.

Eirik hung up and just felt like punching something. 'This wasn't right! There's no way that the smiling Dane we all knew was going to die!' Eirik was at the hospital waiting for some kind of news, anything that gave him even one percent of surviving. He had just had a small talk with Lukas, telling him to hurry up and get over here; he has no idea what's going on, but Berwald will probably tell him on the way here. Eirik heard the doors open and looked up to see Mathias' sister there, tears steaming down her face. He stared at her and dared walk up close and personal, hugging her without a word. This was her brother after all.

Johanna held onto him, crying and sobbing words. "He- and- WHY!?" Eirik rubbed her back. "Just let it all out." He whispered. She sobbed for a while. "You- talk- him-" She sobbed. "Alright. Will you be okay?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm gonna get something to eat. My dad's gonna pick me up at midnight. I talked to the doctor and he said it was okay for us to stay one on one until then." She explained. "Is there any estimated time for... you know..." He trailed off. "The end of the week... If we're lucky." Johanna said. He nodded before entering the room.

Well, it looked like a normal hospital room... Mathias lying on the bed with the heart monitor beeping to the beat of his heart. He... didn't look good. He was pale and looked extremely weak, and for good reason. He was gonna die, and he was very well aware of it from that sad, almost apologetic look in his eyes. Eirik walked right up to the bed. "Mathias..." "Hi, Eirik." He said with a weak smile. "U-um..." He struggled to find words. 'What should I say? He could die at any time and here I am not knowing what to say.' "H-hi..." Eirik said. "I take it you found out?" He asked. "If it's okay, can I take a nap while you find out what you want said? I'm tired." He asked.

"J-just... Yeah, sure..." Eirik finally nodded. Mathias ability to pretty much know what people have on their mind still amazes him. 'Just make sure you open those eyes again...' "If it's easier you can just talk to me while I'm sleeping." Mathias said. "Just so you get it said." He clarified. Eirik nodded. 'I know what to say, but, I just can't say it, and I don't know quiet HOW to say it...' Mathias took a tissue from the box on the nightstand and coughed up some blood before settling against it and closing his eyes. 'I just can't tell him, not when he belongs to Lukas. And it'll only trouble him, even so...' He couldn't help but say it. "Ég elska þig..." Mathias smiled in his sleep.

Eirik heard the door slam open and looked up just in time to see Lukas rushing in, tears streaming uncontrolled down his face. Someone must have told him… "Faen!" He cursed. Berwald quickly came behind him and grabbed his arms, keeping him away from Mathias. "C'lm d'wn…" Lukas struggled against the grip. "No! I have to see him!" He cried. "H' 's 'bv'ous'y 'sl'ep, L'kas. Th're's n'thing y'u c'n d' right n'w." Berwald said. Lukas cursed again as he let himself be dragged out. Eirik took a quick glance at said sleeping Dane before following as well.

Johanna and Tino stood outside. She was crying into his shoulder. "There there." The Finish boy tried to support her the best he could while Eirik went after Lukas. Lukas was sitting close by to where Johanna and Tino were standing with Berwald trying to calm him down. "Lukas." He said as he approached. Berwald stood up to leave them alone and help Tino with Johanna.

"Ja?" Lukas sobbed. "I have to tell you something…" Eirik looked really insecure. "What is it?" He looked at Eirik. "Was he awake when you talked to him?" The Norwegian asked. "He looked really tired." Eirik answered. "Could I at least sit next to him?" Lukas asked. "Of course." Eirik sighed. 'I can't tell him right now…' Lukas left for the hospital room. He took a deep breath before silently opening the our and going to sit by the bed.

Mathias turned his head against Lukas as he entered the room. "Engel?" "S-sorry! Did I wake you?" Lukas asked. "No. I've been awake for a few minutes." He smiled weakly. "I-I'm sorry…" He could already feel his eyes watering. "Engel, why are you apologizing? It's not your fault." Mathias said. "Come over here." He gestured Lukas over to him. Lukas went over and sat beside the seemingly fragile man. "Hi." Mathias smiled, taking Lukas' hand in his own.

"Hei." Lukas whispered, grabbing the other's hand softly. "So how are you?" Mathias asked. "Well, not exactly tip top shape…" Lukas muttered. "But you have it worse, so who am I to complain?" "I wanna know how it is." Mathias smiled. "When I survive this I have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on." The Dane rolled his eyes. The eternal optimist.

"Mathias… You-" Lukas felt the tears well up, he felt how the first one already rolled down his cheek. "Engel, I'm well aware of it… but someone has to be the optimist and that is gonna be me." Mathias smiled. "How can you be such an idiot…?" Lukas sobbed, a small smile breaking in on his face.

He laughed and started to cough up some blood in a tissue. "Are you okay!?" Lukas took another tissue and helped him wipe off some blood on his face. "Engel, I'm in the hospital. I wouldn't be here if I was." Mathias smiled slightly. "Stupid question, sorry." He said, still wiping the blood.

"Lukas." Mathias squeezed his hand. "What's going on in school? I've been gone for about a month." The Dane pointed out. "You've missed a lot of lectures, not that you listen to them anyways. The mock exams are coming up in about a week and I took notes of all of the classes if you want them, but I'll give them to you when you get better okay?" Now there wasn't just one tear that escaped, Lukas finished wiping the blood and threw away the tissue.

Mathias wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. "If I wasn't sick I'd love to kiss you right now." He smiled weakly. "Well, you could. This disease doesn't infect anyone, so it's safe." Lukas stroked his hair softly. "Yeah, but my mouth tastes like medicine and blood." Mathias smiled. "I don't care, do it. Please." Lukas said. "You'll have to lean down closer then. I'm not allowed to move too much."

Lukas blushed, but did as he said none the less. Mathias connected their lips, but his kiss was weaker than normal and he did taste like medicine and blood, but Lukas didn't care. "Thank you…" Lukas sighed. "For kissing you? My pleasure." Mathias winked. Lukas blushed. "You never change, do you?" It was hard to describe, but there seemed to be some type of smile peeking through in that statement.

"Well, you're dating me, so that must be a good thing." Mathias smirked. Lukas blushed, AGAIN. "Jeg elsker deg..." He whispered. "That's why I'm dating you, got it!?" Lukas confirmed. "Jeg elsker også dig." He smiled. "And you just say that without blushing, geez." He muttered childishly under his breath. He moved slightly, leaving half of the bed free. "Lie down."

Lukas spluttered. "B-but you're weak! You need to rest!" Mathias frowned. "I'm sick. Not dead. Lie down." He ordered the last part demandingly. Lukas muttered some incoherent words as he grudgingly laid down beside Mathias. "I swear I'm gonna get kicked out of the hospital for this..." He muttered. "The nurses like me..." He said. "And with that I mean that they pity me." Mathias sighed.

Lukas stayed silent, thinking that over for a while. 'Really, what am I doing? Here I am smiling, kissing, and laying down next to him like everything's gonna be alright. Miracles rarely happen, yet, is it okay for me to hope that it just might happen? That he'll be okay...?' But hey, what was he gonna do? Cry and sob when he could enjoy the time they have together?

Of course he wasn't gonna cry! Why should he waste Mathias' time? "Jeg elsker dig, Engel. Du må ikke nogensinde glemme det." Mathias held him against his chest so Lukas could hear his heart beat. It made the Norwegian sad to think that it could suddenly stop at the age of 17...

"Mathias... Why do you always call me Engel?" He asked, refusing to let the sadness get to him. "Because I'm Danish and you've always been my angel." Mathias explained. "That doesn't explain anything, I'm not an angel, idiot! "Well, someone has to look after my sister when my dad's at work, right? And I know it'll be you. You're an angel according to me whether you like it or not." He smiled.

"...I can't believe I won't get to see my sister turn 12... Wow... At least I got to see your brother turn 13..." Mathias muttered. "Hey." Lukas looked at him. "Didn't you say just a minute ago that you were gonna make it through this, that you were gonna be the optimist? What happened to all that?" The Norwegian pointed out. "Sometimes you have to be a realist... even if reality sucks..." Mathias shrugged.

"That is so not like you..." Lukas pointed out. "That's because sometimes reality just slaps you in the face and you realize your on mortality." The Dane muttered. "We'll find a way, got it." The Norwegian said firmly. "Yes, sir." He saluted.

"Promise me one thing." Mathias said. "Eh? What?" Lukas looked at him, confused. "In case I don't make it..." He said seriously. "Will you make sure my sister's okay?" That seriousness in his voice was rare. "Yes. I promise to take care of her." Lukas said. "Good." Mathias smiled again and kissed Lukas' forehead.

"Maybe you should get some rest now?" Lukas asked. "I should, but I already know I might die so I don't want to spend my days sleeping." The Dane sighed. "Then what are you going to do?" The Norwegian smiled."I'm gonna cuddle, but I might fall asleep." Mathias cuddled into Lukas. "Thats good. You have to sleep to recover." Lukas whispered to himself. "I know, but I wanna wake up to you." Mathias calmed down and fell asleep after a few seconds.

Lukas chuckled. 'I can just leave him a little bit, I need to talk to the nurses...' He thought. True, he could do that if he wanted to. Lukas quietly slipped out of the bed and made sure that Mathias was comfy before seeking out a nurse that was talking to Johanna and Eirik at this moment.

"Hey." Lukas walked up to them. "Hi, Lukas. Berwald and Tino left to get you and Eirik something to eat." Johanna said. Her eyes were bloodshot and her eyes were puffy from crying, but at least she had stopped crying. This must have been hard on her, it being her brother and her not even being 12.

"What does the nurse say?" He asked. The nurse turned to him, her blonde hair tied back in a pony tail. "He has a chance... It's a small one, but he at least has one." She said, giving him a sympathetic look. "What can we do?" Lukas asked, putting on his stoic face. "Nothing, we can just hope his body answers to the medicine." Eirik said. "I see." Lukas nodded.

"Takk." He said. "I'm just doing my job." She smiled and left to go talk to a doctor that looked a bit like her... Lukas turned the the two younger souls. "He's sleeping right now, wanna go and see?" He offered. "No. You two are going to eat." Johanna gestured to the tray that Tino was walking up to them with. "H're y'u tw' g'. E't 'p." Berwald said as Tino handed over the small tray of food to them.

"Johanna, could we maybe see him too?" TIno asked. "He's kinda sleeping right now." Johanna said sheepishly. "D'esn't m'tter, 't's M'th'as." Berwald pointed out. Johanna nodded and they followed her to the Dane's room. Lukas sighed and sat down to eat quickly. Eirik ate a little slower. "Brother, eat a little slower or you'll get hiccups."

Lukas let out a sigh of frustration but did as told. Eirik smiled a little. "Was he awake? You know, when you went in there..." He asked. "Yeah, he was..." Lukas felt a small blush on his cheeks, but forced it down. "And... What did he say?" Eirik asked. "A-a lotta stuff... stupid stuff..." He took the nearest food and shoved it in his mouth. "Mathias saying stupid stuff... Do you really want to say that when he's sick?"

"Really, that idiot never changes... He- He said that he will always love me... and the I should never forget it..." He blushed. 'Dammit! I shouldn't feel jealous! The guy's sick and dating my brother!' Eirik yelled in his head. "Bror, you okay?" The Norwegian asked. "Yeah, it's just..." Eirik said.

"Lukas... Can I tell you something?" He asked. "Of course." Lukas nodded. "Ehm..." Eirik felt his heart drop. "ImighthaveacrushonMathias." He said quickly. "I know." Lukas nodded. "WHAT!?" Eirik yelped. "Yeah, I know." Lukas repeated. "But… HOW?" He asked.

"Well, I always suspected it, and it was confirmed when I heard you say it just a few hours ago. You know, when I burst into the room crying." The Norwegian clarified. "Oh... You heard that?" Eirik asked. Lukas nodded. "Well, uhm, doesn't that feel weird? That I have a crush on your boyfriend who's in the hospital?" He asked.

"It does, but I'm not gonna get mad at you for it. And, I think you should tell him. If his health turns for the worst then you'll really regret it not saying anything." Lukas said. "I guess you're right. Well, the nurse said he'd at least be alive tomorrow, so we can stop by after school... right?" Eirik looked at his brother hopefully.

"Yeah, I gotta go. I have to be there when he wakes up." Lukas explained, standing up. Eirik nodded with a tiny smile. "Mom isn't gonna be able to pick us up so we're gonna stay with Johanna and her dad." He looked happier. Lukas smiled. "That's good, take it easy for a while, alright?" He said before going into Mathias' room. "Yeah yeah." He heard Eirik call behind him as he left.

Lukas walked over to the bed quietly. Mathias was just waking up as he got there and he had started talking to Berwald, Tino and his sister. Lukas walked up to them and greeted them. "H'j." "Hi!" "Hi." "Hey, Engel!" They greeted him back. Lukas waved and nodded. "I talked to the nurses a little." He explained. "I heard." Mathias smiled. "Pudding?" He held up a plastic cup with chocolate pudding. "I still can't stand chocolate..."

"And I still don't see why." Lukas replied, snatching it from him. "If I ate more sugar your cuteness would give me diabetes." Mathias smirked. "Sh-shut up!" He shoved in a spoonful of pudding in his mouth. "You're the cutest thing ever. Man, I'll miss you guys." Mathias smiled. "Don twa lai ish aweadt owa. oh shill ave a shans." Lukas said with the spoon in his mouth. He took it out. "That's what the nurses said." The Norwegian said. "I just meant that you guys will be at school tomorrow, but thanks for pointing it out Captain Obvious..."

"Seriously? We won't even be gone for a whole day!" He retorted, shoving in another spoonful. "But still... I would have died if this place didn't have a TV. Plus, the nurses and doctors are nice and seeing they know I'm gay they keep asking me what to do with their relationships." Mathias smiled slightly. Lukas couldn't help but giggle. The other people in the room cracked up. "Seriously!? Brother, did you just GIGGLE?" Eirik said from behind him.

"Wah!" Lukas covered his mouth in embarrassment. "N-no!" He spluttered. "Yes you did!" They all laughed. "M'th'as, wh'n y'u g't o't 'f h're w' 're g'ing t' pl'y f'otb'll, g't 't?" Berwald said. "Yes sir." Mathias saluted. Lukas decided to stay silent to prevent any other annoying uproars. "Engel. Get over here." He patted a place on the bed next to himself. Lukas quietly obeyed. Mathias smiled widely. Lukas blushed and snuggled into him. Mathias was warm from the fever he was having… Lukas felt like he could sleep here. He hadn't slept well the whole time that Mathias had been gone...

Next thing Lukas knew he woke up in Mathias' room in the Dane's house... The entire room was full with memories. He must have fell asleep and Mathias' and Johanna's dad must have carried him like he did when Lukas was little. "Mm... It's his bed... they still haven't changed the covers...!" Lukas laughed slightly. It was Mathias' room. He was in charge of it, hence, it would only get cleaned if the Dane was there to clean it. Even though, he was neater than people'd think. 'Maybe I could just stay here a little bit like this…' Yeah, staying in Mathias' bed, in his old sheets with the Dane's things all around him... No wonder his brain started thinking about Mathias.

Lukas remembered the first time they were together on this bed, ironically these very same sheets were the ones they used. It was just an innocent cuddle session with the Dane occasionally planting soft kisses on the other male's neck. Those soft lips... Heavenly. Mathias was in fact an amazing kisser he knew exactly how to use his tongue and lips, but the amazing thing was that he poured his feelings into the kiss, making every single one an amazing experience. The one he had gotten in the hospital today for instance. Through the kiss he felt how weak Mathias' body was, yet he was so tender and loving, showing that his life would never end.

If he were to think on less innocent thoughts then the Norwegian knew that Mathias wasn't only good at using his tongue. Hey, the guy had and amazing technique in bed, and that was a fact. Mathias may be an idiot, but when he really wanted something he would usually get it, that's the kind of guy he was. He was also a great talker. He could persuade people so easily! And that was not good for poor Lukas when it came to bed, he loved dirty talk, and that was one of his most embarrassing secrets. All in all either way Lukas looked at it, Mathias was the angel here, if not a god. Even his looks were to die for! He remembered how it had been to be held in his arms on this bed countless times. His soothing scent and taste...

'Please don't leave me Mathias... Please...' Lukas cried on that bed, now when that man was no longer there and it made him feel alone. Lukas' phone rang in his pocket and as he picked up he heard Johanna's voice on the other line. She was crying, but for what reason he didn't know yet. "Lukas, I have important news." She said. "Johanna? What is it?" Lukas asked, sitting up on the bed. "Lukas, the medicine worked! He's gonna be okay and we'll be able to bring him home in a few days." Johanna beamed.

Lukas cried but this time, from joy. "Thank god..." He cried. "Thank god." There was a sound on the other end of the line. "I know! Do you want to talk to him?" Johanna asked. "Eh? I-is that okay?" He could hear Johanna nod. "Well, we have to get him out of the hospital for a minute, but there's a park here so~ yes, yes you can." He heard her move the phone. "Hi, Engel~!" Mathias' voice said. Lukas tried to keep in the sobbing. "S-sorry for falling asleep." he apologized. "No worries, apparently I was asleep not long after you." He laughed slightly.

"Yeah... I think I should change your bed sheets, they smell funny. Did you do something?" He kept on trying to have a normal conversation. "Except sleeping and waking up to my sister crying and my dad grinning at me? Nothing." He laughed. "Of course they do, they have been there un-used for 2 weeks." Mathias finished. "Yeah, that's true. I'll change them..." Lukas nodded. "I'll be home in a few days. Try not to destroy my room while I'm gone." The Dane said.

"Of course I won't!" It was amazing just how relived Lukas felt by just hearing that Mathias would come home. "No need to yell." He could practically hear Mathias' smile. He pouted "S-sorry." He muttered. "Hey, stop apologizing." Mathias said. "Engel, will I get a welcome home kiss?" The Dane asked. "I-if you come hom with a smile..." Lukas whispered. "When haven't I?" Mathias asked. "Yeah, you're right..." Lukas chuckled. "So I'll get a kiss?" He asked. "Y-yes." He blushed.

After a few days, Mathias did come home with a smile on his face. Lukas welcomed him into his arms, giving him a small peck on the lips. "Hi." Mathias smiled. He looked healthier than before, but still weaker than normal. "Hey. You really need to get some food in you." Lukas commented. "Yeah yeah. I know." Mathias said. "So, feel any better?" The Norwegian asked. "Yeah." He nodded with a sweet smile. Lukas sighed in relief. Mathias hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Welcome home, Mathias." Lukas giggled.

"You giggled again." He said. "S-sorry, you don't like it? I'll try not to then..." Lukas covered his mouth. "No, it's adorable." Mathias smiled, kissing his cheek. "Eh? It is...?" The Norwegian asked. "Yeah, it's extremely cute and adorable." The Dane nodded. "A-anyways, you should go upstairs and take it easy, lunch will be ready soon, so I'll let you know when it's ready. And don't worry, I didn't destroy your room." Lukas blushed. "Good." He kissed Lukas' cheek. "Thanks." He walked upstairs. Lukas went into the kitchen where lunch was cooking, it would be done in about ten minutes. Mathias walked into his room, lying down on the bed. '... I'm finally home...' He smiled at that thought.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it as much as we liked writing it.  
Reviews are very welcome~3

"Ég elska þig" - "I love you." - Icelandic

"C'lm d'wn." - "Calm down." - Sweden talk

"H' 's 'bv'ous'y 'sl'ep, L'kas. Th're's n'thing y'u c'n d' right n'w." - "He is obviously asleep, Lukas. There's nothing you can do right now." - Sweden

"Ja?" - "Yes?"

"Engel" - "Angel." - Danish

"Jeg elsker deg" - "I love you." - Norwegian

"Jeg elsker også dig" - "I love you too." - Danish

"Jeg elsker dig, Engel. Du må ikke nogensinde glemme det." - "I love you, Angel. You must never ever forget that." - Danish

"H're y'u tw' g'. E't 'p" - "Here you two go. Eat up." - Sweden

"Bror." - "Brother."

"ImighthaveacrushonMathias." - "I might have a crush on Mathias." - Talking fast

"Don twa lai ish aweadt owa. oh shill ave a shans." - "Don't talk like it's already over. You still have a chance." - Food in mouth

"M'th'as, wh'n y'u g't o't 'f h're w' 're g'ing t' pl'y f'otb'll, g't 't?" - "Mathias, when you get out of here we are going to play football, got it?" - Sweden

"Jag älskar dig." - "I love you." - I know it's not there, but in case you wanted to know.

~DenNor


End file.
